


Ninjas and Killers

by Blank_or_Blank_Series



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Creepypasta, F/F, F/M, M/M, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_or_Blank_Series/pseuds/Blank_or_Blank_Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodied Music, or Muse as his friends call him, is a creepypasta that lives on his own but visits the others frequently, using music and various other things is his skill for his kills. Though, one day in his house, a group that's from an anime he watches appears in his living room! And here he thought he could finally get a day to relax. Oh whats that? Is that a Mary Sue? Nope, Ninjas who have otherwordly powers? He can handle, a Mary Sue? Now that's just crossing the line. AND WHY DO MORE KEEP COMING?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Bloodied Music and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Blank:Had this idea stuck in my head for a while. And warning for those who actually like Mary Sues, this fic is not for you, those who like to bash them you are welcome to read this. And pardon the names or somethings that I might have translated wrong, if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll try to change it, but if its something I purposely changed I'll just leave it alone. Also I dunno on who should I pair with.

  **Ninjas and Killers**

**==================**

**Prologue**

**Of Bloodied Music and Beginnings**

_"All I wanted to do is RELAX! And now this happens!" **-Bloodied Music**_

**=======**

Bloodied Music, that was his name, well not his real name but its his alias when he goes out to kill. His real name was Kuchō Chimei-tekina, when translated from japanese it meant "Fatal Tone", he was a half japanese teen with long black hair and dark brown eyes, all in all he looked normal to the naked eye, but behind his facade? A killer that loves to play acidic beats. His first kill was a man who tried to trick his Aunt into giving him her money, he never like greedy bastards, his parents died and left a fortune to Kuchō and their only living relative that was available to take care of their son, his dad's sister. 

Her name was Mizuki Chimei-tekina, his family came from a line of ancient people, various of their ancestors were famous in their own way, some were samurais, some were assasins, some were murderers. Though no one would notice unless they really studied about their family. 

In his other persona, Bloodied Music, he was dressed in a blue hoodie with designs of colorful music symbols that seemed to be melting, his pants were green, acid green and seemed to glow in the dark when he wanted them to, he had white gloves to make sure his fingerprints won't be shown anywhere, he usually had the hood up like Hoodie and the hood was held down by white headphones that were decorated by himself not to mention a few tweaks that were made for them thanks to the resident genuises at the Mansion, on each side there were mini-speakers that would play the music that he would choose, usually a creepy one or a scary one and would often make sounds to fright his victim. But his headphones would echo and they wouldn't be able to find the source, he hid his face in a full face maks like Masky and E.J., but his mask was green like his pants and there would be a thin line that would grow and change colors to the sound of his music. 

His method of killing would be to freak his victim out and slowly make them fell like their going insane before going for the kill, he would play random sounds and music at random times making his victim confused and slowly feel fear, then when their alone he would play an eerie song then he kills, one of his favorite songs to play was the song "Hide and Seek -Nightcore" he loved that song and it was perfect for victims within their houses. His weapon of choice was usually a modified Naginata, a pole with a curved blade at on the end of one side, usually this weapon would be too heavy but after modifying it, the blade was lighter than it should be and still be effective in offensive strikes and still be a good defensive weapon, he had a back up weapon incase his Naginata wouldn't do the trick.

Tonfa's, he loved the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn and his favorite character was Hibari and loved his tonfa's, after buying and training it them he was good enough to use them effectively but wasn't a master of them. The tonfa's were also modified to be sharp like a knife so he trained again with them and got a lot of cuts but to him it was worth it. After he kills his victim he left a bloodied music symbol with it and a line from a song he used to kill them with. And so his name "Bloodied Music" was formed, but his friends (Pasta's) called him Muse, much to his ire but he got used to it after a while. 

Kuchō while he was still in high-school, had a job that payed very well, well technically he had two jobs one that involves murder and the other doesn't, he worked as a baker in a famous little place in his hometwon it was called "Emerald Glaze" so he was great in cooking and baking, though the others (Pasta's and Co-workers) would exaggerate that his food was the best. 

When he wasn't on his other **job**  he would work happily at Emerlad Glaze, or continue his homework and stuff. But when he was on his other **job** , he would go to Slender's Mansion to get one or Slender would come and tell him, it was the normal thing and when he wasn't doing anything he would visit the mansion and do activities with the other pasta's.  _  
_

**~Somewhere~**

Muse (We'll call him that from now on) smiled tiredly at his latest victim, it was woman named Susan Tusk (Apologies to those who have the names Susan or Tusk, but I couldn't think of anything else) who worked as a secretary at his school, her name was up and so he did his job. With two bloodied fingers he draws a bloody music note and wrote beside it " **Ding Dong Pay the consequence** " man he loved that song, no matter how many times he hears it he'll never get tired of it. He stretched before and looked at his artwork and smirked before heading out the window and quickly went away from the scene of the crime and grinned as he heard the sound of police sirens. 

It didn't take long before he reached back to the mansion to report and entered the home to many creepypastas "Heya Muse!" A small cheerful voice said making look down to a small little girl, he smiled and patted the giggling head. 

"Hello Sally, sorry I can't really play right now. I need to see Slender before going back home, I'm tired" he explained to the now pouting child "Aww" she whined before sulking away, chuckling he walked to Slenderman's office where he and his two proxies were talking. 

" _No, we can't-— Oh, Music you're back, I take it everything went well?_ " Slender asked as Muse entered the office, seeing the nod he continued " _Good, now, go home. I see that you're exhausted_ " sending a relieved and tired smile the music playing killer took out a file from his jacket and laid it on the desk before waving to Masky and Hoodie goodbye before heading out to his home.  _  
_

Entering through the back door and making sure no-one saw him he closed the door and locked it before going to the bathroom and stripping from his bloody clothing and putting it somewhere where only he could find it, he put his weapons into their hiding places after cleaning his Naginata then finally relaxed in the shower. ' _Ah... Atleast tomorrow I get the day off, I can finally relax._ ' He thought as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffly white towel around his waist he did his normal routine to get to bed, he had a little snack before going to bed in a sleeveless top and baggy pants and drifted off into blissful sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow he won't get the relaxation he thought he would. 

**~The Next Day~**

Muse yawned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, making coffee and toast then grabbing said items, he sipped the wonderful coffee and ate the toast that now had strawberry jam "Mmm... Nothing like starting the day with coffee~" he said blissfully while munching on his toast. 

**CRASH**

**THUNK**

Muse jumped at the sound that came from his living room and subtly grabbed a hidden gun from somewhere, the gun was also modified (He loved toying with things and making tweaks so don't judge) so he could stun any intruder like a stun-gun, there would be a couple robbers but he took care of them and gave them to either Pinkamena, Eyeless Jack, or the Rake. 

With the toast still in his mouth he silently went to the living room with his gun and peeked through the door as he heard familiar voices. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" 

"What the hell, un?!" 

And many others, strangely enough they reminded him of the Akatsuki from the anime Naruto. Shaking his head and swiftly opened the door and aimed forward with the gun "Don't move or I will shoot" he said coldly around the peice of half-eaten toast that hanged in his mouth. 

"..." 

Muse blinked as he took in the scene before him, it was the Akatsuki or at least they dressed like them, there was Hidan, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, no Zetsu unless. Quickly slipping another gun into his hand, he really needs to thank Pinkie on teaching him how to hide lots of things everywhere, he aimed the other behind him right into the face of the shocked half-man half-plant, his gun was solely aimed between the eyes of Zetsu.

"What the actual fuck?!" The Hidan look alike yelled "Who the fuck are you?!" He screamed, Muse calmly aimed the his gun towards Hidans head and said "Don't move or I'll shoot" 

Hidan laughed and said "You think you can hurt me with that little shit?! Think again asshole!" Hidan said as he started to move, immediately Muse shot him and the bullet went straight at his chest burying into it and releasing electrical volts. Hidan slumped back and convulsed slightly on the ground, the others watched shocked at what happened, Muse scowled

"I told him not to move, but don't worry he's only unconcious, I don't think I hit anything vital" he commented before his eyes widened as Hidan groaned and started to stand up "T-That should have knocked him out for the next 30 minutes!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he felt himself being pressed against the floor, his body binded together as something wrapped around him like chains "Shit!" He yelped before he was lifted off the ground, dropping his guns and toast, and was faced against the Akatsuki _'Shit! Don't tell me their the ACTUAL Akatsuki?!? What is my life, a stupid fanfiction?!?'_  Muse thought frantically as Hidan wobbled before sticking his hand THROUGH his chest and took out the plastic bullet. 

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?" Hidan yelled as he observed the tiny projectile that shocked him before it was snatched out of his hand by Kakuzu "OI!!" 

Ignoring the cursing immortal Kakuzu analyzed the bullet before turning to Muse "What is this? Theres nothing signifying that this was controlled by chakra at all" Hearing this the immortal stopped cursing and looked intrigue'd "But it shocked Hidan the moment it buried itself into his skin... How? You don't have any chakra, how is that possible?" Kakuzu asked as he brought the struggling teen near to his face observing his newly captured prisoner. 

"He's right, theres no chakra in him at all, not one drop. In fact, this whole place and its inhabitants don't have any chakra" Itachi commented as his Sharingan swirled while looking around, he didn't show his shocked face but the others did. 

"Leader-sama, I believe we should ask him where we are" Sasori said to the orange-haired leader, in response Pein nodded making them all turn to the pissed off pasta. But just as they were about to ask their prisoner suddenly music played out of no where and along came a song

*** _Sing to me songs of the darkness_**

**_Farewell to heaven my friend_ **

**_Come to me bury your sorrow_ **

**_temptation await the condemned*_ **

Muse blinked as he felt his pocket vibrate and his ringtone played out, he struggled and was lucky to get his phone and answer the call, bringing the device to his cheek and watched the Akatsuki tense. That's right, they don't have phones, well they have walkie-talkies but they didn't have the modern phone. Looks like Pinkie was calling, he had chose that song as her ringtone because he thought it fitted and he also had different songs for each of his contacts.

The ninjas were looking around for the source of the sudden music but turned to their 'hostage' as he wriggled and stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a strange device, it was rectangular but they heard the song coming from that small device, tensing when he brought it to his cheek and tapped the thing and suddenly said. 

"Talk to me" 

A feminine voice responded, shocking the other-worldly visitors once again. 

*MUUUUUUSE~!!! What's up?! My Pinkie Sense suddenly went loco and I had a MAAAAAJOOOR DOOOZY~!!! Everythin' alright there?* 

"Uhhh...." Muse trailed off and glanced to his intruders who narrowed their eyes "Yeah... Everythin's alright here Pinks, though I might be a teensy wincy late on our schedule, but I think I can still make it" ' _Hopefully_ ' Muse added sheepishly and nervously looked at his binded body. 

*Aw really?! Well, as long as you can make it!! Pinkie Promise?*

Muse sighed before performing the ritual, putting his phone between his neck and shoulder making sure he had a good grip "Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye, there, I pinkie promise'd I'll probably be there... 3 o'clock, maybe a few minutes after..?" He trailed off and was amused by the confused and disbelief on his captor's and his subordinates faces

*Okie Dokie Loki~! Bye Bye~! And rememeber... **You Pinkie Promise'd, nobody breaks a pinkie promise** , Kay seeya~!*

The ninja's felt a tiny shiver going down their spines when the voice went dark then back to a cheery voice. Was the girl bi-polar or something?! 

"Bye, say hi to Gummy for me" Muse commented before ending the call and pocketing his phone, he then looked at the group of powerful ninjas "Okay, can you put me down now so we can actually have a civil discussion? And besides I was supposed to have the day off..." He mumbled at the end

Deidara sharply looked at him "How do we know you're not just goijg to attack us or run away, un?" 

Muse let out a sigh and said "Because I won't do such a low thing, and besides if I were to do that, you would just kill me or tie me up again." he said boredly and was dropped on the ground, luckily he was standing up right so he didn't fall on his butt, he sent a sad glance at his half-eaten toast and picked it up before throwing it away in a nearby trash can, he went to pick up his guns but were taken away by Kakuzu's threads, he sighed and said "I'm not going to use them again, I just need to put them back in their original places, not like their going to do me any good anyway" he grumbled. Kakuzu hesitantly gave back Muse's guns and watched as he stashed them away in random places like a potted plant and behind a portrait. 

Muse walked to the coach before sitting down lazily and said 

"Okay let's get this shit over with" 

**================**

**Chapter End**

**============**

 

 


	2. Of Ninjas and Mary Sues

**Of Ninja's and Killers**

**================**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Ninjas and Mary Sue**

_"Oh hell no, there will be no Mary Sues in my fucking house!"~ **Bloodied Music**_

_"What's a Mary Sue?" ~ **Akatsuki**_

_"I am perfect in everyway~"~ **MarySue**_

**=====**

A long suffering sigh came out of Muse's mouth as he rubbed the bridge of his nose after hearing what happened to the group of ninjas, apparently they offended an old hag which turned out to be some kind of magic sorceress and managed to get sent here, subtly glancing at Tobi knowing who his true identity was and was very wary of him. "So, let me get this straight, _he_  (points to Hidan) offends an old hag who turn into a sorceress which _he_  (points to Deidara) attacks because she said he looked like a girl?" seeing their 'leader' nod made him groan "You guys are trouble makers for sure, even outside the anime" he mumbled before straightening "Okay, I'm just gonna go out with this... In this world, your all fictional characters from one of the most famous japanese animation shows ever. A **lot**  of people know who you are and what you do, heck some know your life stories and how you got into the Akatsuki gang" this brought out many startled looks from the ninjas ' _Gotta admit, seeing usually emotionless or cocky guys like these shocked or something else feels great_ ' 

"The fuck?!? That's gotta be bullshit!!" 

With a deadpanned look Muse stands up and goes to his book-shelf and got one of mangas of Naruto:Shipudden, making sure it wasn't the future one where one dies and stuff like that, and flipped to a page where Deidara and Sasori are shown, this was where they kidnap Gaara. Showing them the manga

"Wow, un!! That's the time we kidnap the sand jinchuriki brat un!" Deidara explained while looking through the manga "They got every detail un, see Danna?" Deidara exclaimed giving the manga to Sasori who looked at himself in the manga and nodded "These cannot be faked, this is exactly how it went" Sasori commented as he closed the manga and handed it back over to Muse. 

"Tobi wants to see! Let Tobi see~!!" Exclaimed the disguised Uchiha as he snatched the book from the music murderers hands making said murderer's eye twitch in annoyance ' _Boy, although I know Tobi is not his real name and personality it sure is effectively annoying, I wonder how Madara handles it?!?_ ' Muse thought as he watched 'Tobi' skim through the pages and barely managed to see the dark glint through the eye-hole of his mask. He repressed a shiver seeing the glint and knew Tobi would like to 'chat' with him later on. 

"Wow Deidara-senpai looks so cool~!!! And Sasori-senpai looks cool too~!! Ne~ Ne~ Stranger-san, are there any books about me?!" Tobi asked the nervous teen who quickly nodded but said

"We'll look at them later, right now I'm hungry and I want to eat something." Muse stood and walked towards the kitchen but was suddenly bound again, casting an irritated at a certain immortal he said and said "I'm not going to do anything else, like I said if I did do something you people could just tie me up or kill me. If it calms your nerves let someone come with me to see what I'm doing" Pein hesitated before sending a glance to Sasori and Tobi. 

"Sasori, Tobi" The 'leader' of the Akatsuki had chosen, Sasori sighed and nodded while Tobi bounced to Muse's side. Kakuzu then dropped the music loving murderer to the ground again, pouting as he landed on his butt for the second time of the day, who stood up and went out the room but poked his head at the doorway saying "And please don't touch anything. Gods knows what would happen if you suddenly touch something you have no knowledge on" and then continued on to the kitchen mumbling about coffee and a slice of toast. 

Arriving at the kitchen Muse was happy to find there was still some coffee and one peice of toast left on his counter, ignoring the two ninjas who looked curiously at their new surroundings. The two ninjas on the other hand they blinked and looked around, they saw many devices that they didn't know of and turned to look at their 'hostage' who opened a big refrigerator and took out a red small jar with a label saying "Strawberry Jam Recipe #0XX", the jam in question was darker than others or normal jam. Muse took out a butterknife and opened his jar and began to slather jam unto his toast humming quietly, grabbing his coffee cup and smiled in content when the taste of coffee entered his mouth though it was a shame it cooled down. 

Muse sat down on a chair and began to eat his jam covered toast "Ne Ne~! Stranger-san, Tobi forgot to ask but what is Stranger-sans name?" Tobi suddenly asked appearing beside him, sitting on another chair, Sasori sat on a nearby chair and simply observed him. 

"Kuchō, Chimei-tekina Kuchō" Muse answered around his breakfast and stood up to put away the jam and dishes, finishing the toast he asked his two guards "So, do you want anything?" But before either of them could answer they were interrupted by a sound in the living room. 

**CRASH**

"WHAT THE HELL UN?!?" 

"Who the fuck is she?! She freaking appeared out of nowhere!"

Instantly the three men dashed into the living room, Sasori and Tobi of course being the first ones there. Muse panted and froze at the sight in front of him, there laid on his lovely little coffee table was a **very very very very very**  beautiful **girl**  she was unconcious at the moment. She looked perfect, too perfect, as Muse slowly advanced to the girl horror was clouding his mind though his face was emotionless, he glanced around and was relieved in seeing that no male akatsuki member seemed to fall in love with her. Observing her, she had red hair laced with golden chains, peach perfect skin, killer curves, and was wearing a skimpy outfit, Muse prayed in his head ' _Please don't let her be what I think she is..._ '

"Nn~..." 

Her "melodious" voice groaned as she fluttered her perfect eyes, Sapphire-like eyes, she sat up and looked around, as soon as she saw the Akatsuki men she inwardly squealed thinking ' _THIS IS PERFECT~!!_ ' "Hello~" she whispered seductively, Konan glared at her when her gaze lingered around Pein, who in turn was confused as fuck "My name is Susan MaryAnn Sunset~ and I~! Am your new member~" she purred, Muse twitched before abruptly standing up making everyone stare at him and watch him walk quickly into the kitchen. 

"Well that wa-–" ' _Susan_ ' said before being cut off by Muse who came back with hand behind his back and a sweet smile, only the akatsuki caught the smile being fake, he kneeled infront of _Susan_  making her think he was going to give her something special, her smug smile was bashed from her face, literally, by pans that were in his hand the whole time. 

The Akatsuki blinked as Muse began to pummel the girl with frying pans, his fake smile turning real and genuine. Muse felt alive as the rythmic sound of pan hitting flesh echoed around the room and then stopped smiling contently at the bloodied lump on hid table and turned to the couch and grabbed a syringe from under a seat and stabbed violently to the twitching bruised body that tried to get away, Muse injected the liquid inside the syringe and slowly the body stopped twitching and moving but was still alive. 

Muse stood up again and then went through another door, the akatsuki watched with interest when he came back dragging a sack with the label "FLOUR" on it, in his mouth was scotch tape, the group of shinobi's watch with frozen interest as Muse began to tie her up eith scotch tape, wrapping it around her hands, legs and her mouth, he opened the sack which was nearly empty and dumped her in the sack. He again left the room and came back with a bucket of flour and began to pour it into the sack making it half full, after that he sealed the sack with scotch tape and poked some little breathing holes and dragged it across the room and left it beside the doorway. 

Muse smiled and turned back to the shocked and amused ninjas and said "That takes care of that, now who wants breakfast?" 

Hidan and Deidara snickered before rolling around laughing, Pein and Konan blinked, Kakuzu wondered how much money the woman would cost if he selled her, Itachi, Tobi and Sasori just stared at Muse who hummed a little tune happily. 

Muse hated Mary Sues. 

**=========**

**Chapter End**

**====**

 


End file.
